bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahkshi
Rahkshi were a species that could be created by extracting two Kraata from a Makuta. One would be dipped in Energized Protodermis. It would be transformed into a suit of armour but retain no conciousness. The second Kraata would be used as a brain for the body and would control the Rahkshi. If the Kraata acting as the brain would be removed then the body would lose conciousness. History Creation Unlike other creations of the Great Beings, the Rahkshi were not initially planned. Rather, Rahkshi were soon discovered to be the outcome of exposing Kraata, which were created with the Makuta Species, to Energized Protodermis. This was likely done as one of the many Experiments that the Great Beings conducted using Energized Protodermis. Their experiment confirmed that, when exposed to the substance, a Kraata would transform into Rahkshi Armor. The Makuta knew of this by the time the Matoran Universe had been completed and the began to experiment with the process. They derived that any Kraata they produced would be weak and creating them could take long periods of time. Rahkshi were still able to be created but they were weak and the process of creating them was still lengthy. However, following the Evolution of the Makuta, they discovered that their Kraata produce was stronger, more healthy, and took less time to be created. This encouraged the Makuta to expose more Kraata to Energized Protodermis and create more Rahkshi. Archives A Rahkshi of Insect Control and a Rahkshi of Weather Control were known to have been kept in the sub-levels of the Archives. The two Rahkshi were able to escape from their Stasis Tubes and attack the six Elementally Drained Toa Metru. Working together, they managed to drive off the Toa until Toa Nuju created a cold breeze. Thinking of the sudden temperature drop as inspiration, the Rahkshi of Weather Control lowered the temperature even further with a powerful blizzard. However, the outcome of this gesture resulted in the deaths of the Insect Swarms that the Rahkshi of Insect Control had summoned. Seeing this as the threat, the Rahkshi of Insect Control attacked the Rahkshi of Weather Control. As the two Rahkshi fought, the Toa escaped. It is likely that the Rahkshi of Insect Control won this battle as it then encountered Krahka; an intelligent Shape-Shifting Rahi. Krahka assumed the form of the Rahkshi of Insect Control and used it to attack Toa Nokama. This Rahkshi's Status is unknown but, if it survived this as the victor of the battle then it would likely have been killed in either the Great Cataclysm, during the Visorak Invasion of Metru Nui or was killed when Makuta Teridax summoned all of the Rahkshi, that were sheltering in the Archives, and ordered them to attack Voporak; leading the remaining population of Rahkshi to Disintigrated. Mata Nui Upon the Toa Nuva defeating the Bohrok-Kal; Teridax's third attempt to kill them, the Makuta decided that it was time to introduce a more direct approach. By studying the six villages and their virtues, he matched six Rahkshi that contrasted those virtues and brought them into being. Reign of Shadows During Teridax's reign over the Matoran Universe, he upgraded the Rahkshi's armor to make them stronger. He used them immediatly after taking over the universe, making them enforce his will. The Rahkshi were known to patrol Metru Nui, guarding the archives and watching out the Matoran workers. Teridax sent an army of Rahkshi to Odina, and the Dark Hunters had to relocate to Xia. He also assigned Rahkshi to Nektann's army. Those Rahkshi took part in the assault at Metru Nui to end with the resistance, but the attack was repelled by the Toa Mahri. Another army of Rahkshi was sent to Artakha (location), as the ruler of that island was a threat to Teridax. Released Rahkshi *Turahk *Gurahk *Lerahk *Panrahk *Vorahk *Kurahk *Rahkshi of Heat Vision *Rahkshi of Insect Control Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahkshi Category:Shadow Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010